Frozen's Heart
by Titesalegosse
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il quand on refoule depuis toujours ses émotions ? Qu'arrive-t-il quand un éclat de glace logé dans le cœur fait rejaillir ce trop plein de ressentiments ? Une tempête de neige géante, alimentée par un flot d'émotions incontrôlées, menace la ville.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Une fanfic prenant racine entre la saison 3 et la saison 4. Je n'avais pas encore regardé la saison 4, je me suis juste inspirée de la venue des perso de Frozen et de la Snow Queen.

Cette histoire n'est pas forcément ma plus travaillée, elle m'a surtout servi a vider mon sac et mon coeur, OUAT étant l'univers correspondant le mieux à cela. C'est pourquoi le back-ground de Flora et ses liens avec les autres personnages ne sont pas très travaillés.

Et dernière chose : Mes histoires, même si elles se déroulent dans le même univers, n'ont pas de lien entre elles.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Frozen's heart<strong>

Flora n'allait pas bien. Beaucoup s'en était rendu compte – Snow, David, Belle et Emma surtout – mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Emma avait beau lui poser la question, la jeune fille lui répondait toujours que tout allait bien.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Emma voyait son amie dans cet état, même si cela n'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps, depuis la dernière fois où elle avait eu le cœur brisé. Sauf qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état cette fois-ci. Tout allait bien, Zelena avait été éliminé, tout le monde se portait comme un charme, aucun problème à l'horizon. Pourtant, Flora semblait triste et anxieuse, sans raison apparente, et sans vouloir en parler à qui que ce soit. Même Hook, avec qui elle s'entendait extrêmement bien, n'arrivait pas à la dérider.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, sans changement notable. Jusqu'au jour où la Snow Queen les attaqua.

Flora se prit un éclat de glace en plein cœur juste avant que la Snow Queen ne s'en aille.

D'abord, il ne se passa rien, puis une tempête de neige se déclencha, ayant le cœur de Flora comme épicentre. Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle tenta de l'arrêter, sans y parvenir. Plus elle essayait, plus ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie, tout ce qui lui martelait le cœur et le crâne ces derniers temps, lui revenait en mémoire avec violence. Plus elle essayait d'occulter ses sombres pensées, plus elles prenaient de l'importance et plus la tempête gagnait en taille et en force. Au point que les autres se retrouvèrent forcés de s'éloigner d'elle, la tempête étant comme un mur infranchissable entre elle et eux.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Comment Flora a-t-elle le pouvoir de déclencher une tempête ? cria Emma à Gold pour couvrir le bruit de la tempête.

– C'est à cause de l'éclat de glace qu'elle a reçu en plein cœur ! Ce sont ses émotions et sentiments refoulés qui l'alimente !

– Que peut-on faire ?

– Nous, rien ! Elle est la seule à pouvoir l'arrêter. Elle doit lâcher prise. Plus elle garde de choses enfouies en elle, pire ce sera.

Emma tenta de s'approcher mais ne put faire que quelques pas.

– Flora, tu dois lâcher prise, ce sont tes émotions refoulées qui déclenchent tous cela ! lui cria-t-elle.

– Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas que cela recommence comme la dernière fois si je laisse tout sortir ! Je n'y survivrais pas ! gémit Flora, des larmes de glace coulant sur ses joues.

Une bourrasque repoussa Emma et David la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Hook se sentait impuissant. Il appréciait beaucoup Flora car ils avaient de nombreux points communs, un même passé douloureux et compliqué, et ils étaient devenus très complice avec le temps. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état, il devait l'aider comme elle l'avait aidé quand il était dévoré par son besoin de vengeance. Il s'enfonça dans la tempête pour la rejoindre. David le rattrapa par le bras.

– Que comptes-tu faire ? lui demanda-t-il.

– Lui faire entendre raison ! S'il faut qu'elle vide son sac pour calmer cette tempête, j'entends bien lui tirer les vers du nez !

– Ça pourrait marcher, rétorqua Emma. Toi, elle t'écoutera peut-être.

Hook opina et s'enfonça de plus belle dans la tempête.

Le vent était glaciale et les flocons de neige lui cinglaient le visage avec violence. Mais pas après pas, il réussit à s'approcher de Flora. Prostrée au sol, elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Il la prit par les épaules.

– Flora, regarde-moi ! Tu dois arrêter cette tempête ou la ville n'y survivra pas !

– Comment ?

– Vide ton sac ! Sors tout ce que tu as sur le cœur depuis des jours !

– Non ! Si j'ai tout enfoui, c'est pour une bonne raison, je ne veux pas que ça refasse surface ! cria-t-elle en se débattant.

Hook la serra contre lui. Elle tenta de s'échapper mais il tint bon.

– Parle-moi ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Je t'aiderais !

– Tu ne peux. Personne ne le peux, murmura-t-elle de dépit.

– Laisse-moi essayer ! la supplia-t-elle.

– Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ?

Hook paru désarçonné par sa question.

– Parce que je tiens à toi, tu m'es importante. Nous avons beaucoup en commun, le même passé douloureux, le même manque d'estime... oh, c'est donc ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il lui releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

– Tu n'as aucune estime de toi-même. Tant que nous avions des ennemis à combattre, des situations épineuses à résoudre, tu ne t'en rendais pas compte. Mais maintenant que tout est calme, tu as le temps d'y penser. Et de t'apercevoir qu'alors que tout le monde semble heureux et en paix, ce n'est pas ton cas, comprit-il enfin. Tu ne te sens pas à ta place !

– Comment le pourrais-je ? répliqua-t-elle, des larmes continuant de rouler sur ses joues. Oui, nous n'avons plus à nous battre, oui tout le monde est heureux – la famille Charming en premier – mais pas moi ! Ce n'est pas de la jalousie, je suis très contente pour eux, contente qu'Emma ait enfin trouvé sa place !

– Mais pas toi.

– Non. Je n'ai aucune raison de me réjouir ! Je n'ai pas de travail, pas d'argent, je vis dans une chambre d'hôtel, je n'ai pas de famille, rien à quoi me raccrocher !

A ces mots, la tempête se calma légèrement.

– Mais ce n'est pas tout, il n'y a pas que cela ! Ton mal-être remonte à plus loin ! Creuse plus profond ! lui intima-t-il.

– Non, ça fait trop mal ! se débattit-elle.

– Vide ton sac Flora ! lui ordonna-t-il.

– Je me déteste ! C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ? lui cracha-t-elle à la figure. Je ne supporte pas ce que je suis ! Physiquement, mentalement ! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi des personnes continuent à me parler, à m'apprécier alors qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant en moi, rien à aimer ! Et même en sachant cela, je suis trop faible et trop lâche pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute ! Ou pour demander à Régina de m'arracher le cœur ! Je ne suis rien ! lâcha-t-elle avant d'éclater en lourds et douloureux sanglots.

La tempête se calma complètement. Hook la serra plus étroitement contre lui en la berçant, bouleversé par ses révélations.

Les autres les rejoignirent enfin. Gold, voyant la jeune fille incapable de se calmer, l'endormit pour lui permettre de se reposer.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le loft des Charming, Hook portant Flora dans ses bras. Il l'installa dans le lit et confia rapidement aux autres ce qu'il avait apprit, pendant que Snow et Belle préparaient du thé.

– Qu'est-ce qui a pu lui arriver pour qu'elle se déprécie autant ? demanda Snow, les larmes aux yeux.

– Quand tu es traitée plus bas que terre par la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde, tu finis par te convaincre que tu ne vaux rien, leur confia Emma.

– Que c'est-il passé ? lui demanda David.

Emma prit quelques instants pour rassembler ses souvenirs.

– C'était il y a près de 10 ans maintenant. Nous nous connaissions depuis quelques mois. Elle était en couple avec un mec prénommé Mike, elle en était folle amoureuse. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment le concernant mais nous ne nous connaissions pas depuis longtemps alors je n'ai rien dit, et je le regrette encore maintenant. Il la rabaissait constamment, la pliait à ses moindres caprices, s'en prenait tout à le temps à elle ne disait rien, convaincu que ça lui passerait, qu'avec le temps il changerait. Et plus le temps passait, plus il devenait odieux avec elle. Je lui ai dit de le quitter, qu'il lui faisait du mal mais elle refusait de me croire. Elle n'a jamais eu beaucoup confiance en elle et sortir avec l'un des garçons les plus convoité de la fac était un rêve pour elle. Jusqu'au jour où il la trompa. Quand elle le découvrit, elle voulu savoir pourquoi il lui avait fait cela. Explication qu'il lui donna avec plaisir. Il lui démontra par A+B à quel point elle n'était rien et sans importance et qu'il était sorti avec elle simplement parce que c'était facile. Et quand elle voulu s'accrocher à lui, il la frappa...

Un bruit de verre brisé interrompit son récit. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Hook, occupé à ôter les morceaux de porcelaine brisée – provenant de la tasse qu'il tenait auparavant – de sa paume. Snow lui tendit un mouchoir afin qu'il puisse bander sa main blessée.

– Continue, ordonna-t-il à Emma, les mâchoires serrées sous le coup de la colère.

– Quelque chose s'est brisé en elle ce jour-là. Elle vint toquer à ma porte au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle a passé 3h à pleurer dans mes bras avant d'arriver à m'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

– Qu'est devenu ce Mike ? demanda Hook en refrénant difficilement son agressivité.

– Il a quitté le campus dès le lendemain, je ne l'ai jamais revu. Et crois-moi, je l'ai cherché, je voulais qu'il paye pour ce qu'il lui avait fait ! Elle a été démoli pendant des mois, persuadée qu'elle ne valait rien et qu'elle avait mérité ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais malgré ce qu'elle montre de l'extérieur, je sais qu'elle ne s'en ai jamais vraiment remise. Elle continue à barricader son cœur pour ne plus avoir à souffrir. C'est pour ça qu'elle a autant de mal à faire confiance aux autres et qu'elle en comprend pas pourquoi les autres tiennent à elle et l'apprécient.

Un profond silence suivit son récit, chacun plongé de ses pensées.

– Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi a-t-elle réagit comme ça ? demanda Belle.

– Je n'en sais rien, répondit Emma.

– Votre bonheur, lâcha Hook avec amertume.

– Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Snow.

– Sérieusement ? Vous représentez tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu avoir sans jamais oser l'espérer. Vous avez trouvé votre âme sœur, vous avez une fille formidable et bientôt un deuxième enfant. Plus rien ne vous menace, vous dégoulinez tellement de bonheur que c'en est presque écœurant ! Même les deux méchants du coin ont droit à leur Happy Ending !

– Elle serait... jalouse ? demanda Emma avec scepticisme.

– Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, depuis le temps que tu la connais! la sermonna-t-il. Elle ne vous envie pas, elle est heureuse pour vous. Vous êtes simplement un rappel constant de tout ce qu'elle n'aura jamais car elle refuse d'ouvrir assez son cœur pour se laisser une seconde chance. Elle se condamne elle-même à ne jamais être heureuse car elle pense ne pas mériter ce bonheur. Quel gâchis ! cracha-t-il. La tempête de tout à l'heure était la manifestation physique du mur infranchissable qu'elle dresse constamment entre son cœur et les autres, rajouta-t-il avant de se lever pour aller à son chevet.

Gold s'y trouvait déjà, en train de l'examiner.

– Elle se réveillera dans combien de temps ? lui demanda Hook.

– Elle aurait déjà dû se réveiller, lui répondit-il en l'examinant avec sa magie cette fois.

Après plusieurs minutes, Gold paru comprendre le problème.

– Elle ne peut pas de réveiller, ou plutôt elle ne veut pas, affirma-t-il.

– Quoi ? Que lui as-tu fait ? s'écria le pirate en l'attrapant par le col.

Son éclat ayant attiré l'attention des autres, ils déboulèrent tous dans la chambre.

– Je te conseille de me lâcher si tu tiens à ton autre main, pirate ! le menaça Gold.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda David alors que Hook relâchait Gold à regret.

– Il l'empêche de se réveiller, lança Hook.

– Elle refuse de se réveiller, nuance. Je n'y suis pour rien.

– Comment ça, elle refuse de se réveiller ? s'alarma Emma.

– Elle a enfermé son esprit trop profondément. Elle ne se réveillera que quand elle l'aura décidé. Ou bien avec une aide extérieure, expliqua le Ténébreux.

– Et tu ne peux pas l'aider avec ta magie ? lui demanda Belle.

– Je peux forcer son esprit à refaire surface mais je ne garantie pas qu'elle en sorte indemne.

– Que peut-on faire alors ? demanda Emma inquiète.

Gold réfléchit quelques secondes.

– Il y a peut-être un moyen de l'aider à se réveiller. Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille la chercher et la convainc de refaire surface.

– Quoi, en entrant en contact avec son esprit ? s'étonna David.

– C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, mais en gros oui. Je peux connecter l'esprit de l'un d'entre vous au sien. Mais ce n'est pas sans risque. La personne qui ira sera à l'entière merci de l'esprit de Flora, les deux pourraient ne jamais se réveiller. Quelqu'un est partant ?

– Je vais le faire, déclara Emma en s'avançant vers Flora.

– Non, c'est à moi de le faire, annonça Hook en la retenant par le bras.

– Je la connais mieux que personne ! s'indigna-t-elle.

– Et c'est à moi qu'elle s'est confiée tout à l'heure, lui rappela-t-il.

– Il a raison, il est le plus à même d'y arriver, concéda David

– Je la ramènerais, je te le promets.

Emma le confronta du regard quelques instants encore avant de lui céder la place.

Gold l'invita à s'allonger à côté de Flora, l'intima à fermer les yeux et à se concentrer sur elle en lui tenant la main. Hook s'exécuta pendant que Gold envoyait des vagues d'énergie autour d'eux.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ne sentant aucun changement, Hook ouvrit les yeux pour se découvrir allongé dans un paysage enneigé.


	2. Chapter 2

Il se leva et s'épousseta rapidement en observant le paysage : de la neige à perte de vue et aucune indication du lieu où pouvait se trouver Flora. Soudain, il aperçu un loup blanc assit dans la neige. Quand il s'en approcha, le loup bondit vers la clairière de glace derrière lui et attendit qu'il le rejoigne. Hook le suivit donc. Plus il avançait, plus le temps se chargeait : le ciel devint lourd de nuages, le vent commença à se lever et l'air se chargea d'électricité. Une tempête se préparait. Il commença à neiger, de plus en plus fort et le vent forcit au point que le pirate ne vit plus où il mettait les pieds.

A mesure qu'il avançait, la tempête prenait encore de l'ampleur. Il se demanda un bref instant s'il ne devrait pas s'abriter le temps qu'elle se calme. Puis il se souvint qu'il était dans l'esprit de Flora et que cette tempête n'était pas ordinaire, c'était la jeune fille qui la déclenchait, probablement pour l'empêcher de la retrouver.

– C'est tout ce que tu as ? lui lança-t-il. J'ai survécu à des tempêtes bien pires en pleine mer. Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de te retrouver !

Et il continua à avancer en bravant les éléments. Plus la tempête se déchaînait, plus il savait qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla des heures, alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait finir par mourir de froid, le vent tomba d'un coup. Il se débarrassa des paquets de neige accumulés sur lui et observa les alentours. Un immense château de glace se dressait devant lui, le loup blanc couché sur le seuil.

Quand Hook s'approcha, le loup se leva et lui montra les crocs en grognant, comme pour lui interdire le passage.

– Je viens de braver la pire tempête de neige qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, ce n'est pas un loup qui va m'arrêter, le menaça-t-il en dégainant son sabre.

– Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire de mal ! tonna le loup d'une voix grave et profonde.

– Ce n'est pas mon intention, bien au contraire. Mais je ne la laisserais pas non plus se couper du monde ! Je la sortirais d'ici ou je mourrais en essayant !

Le loup le jaugea quelques instants.

– Es-tu prêt à mourir pour elle ? le questionna-t-il.

– A mourir, à tuer, à n'importe quoi ! lui répondit-il d'un air grave.

– Je te tuerais si tu lui fais le moindre mal.

– Et je te laisserais faire avec plaisir si tel est le cas, répliqua le pirate, mortellement sérieux.

Le loup s'inclina et dégagea l'entrée. Hook s'y précipita tout en rengainant son sabre et déboucha dans un long couloir qu'il remonta à vive allure. Il arriva enfin devant une immense porte en glace. Il tenta de l'ouvrir puis de l'enfoncer mais elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. A travers ces parois de glace, il put apercevoir Flora, prostrée au sol. Il l'appela à travers la porte, encore et encore à s'en casser les cordes vocales.

– Que fais-tu ici ? entendit-il tout autour de lui.

La voix de Flora semblait flotter dans l'air.

– Je suis venue te chercher, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi.

– Il ne faut pas, je suis en sécurité ici, répondit-elle.

– Non, tu fais l'autruche ! Tu ne peux pas rester enfermée éternellement ici ! Laisse-moi entrer ! lui ordonna-t-il.

– A quoi bon ?

– Je sais ce que tu ressens, ce que c'est que de penser ne jamais s'en sortir, d'être condamné à être malheureux, à faire toujours le mauvais choix. Mais tu peux combattre cela, tu le dois !

– Pourquoi es-tu là ?

– Pour t'aider et te ramener à la surface.

– Pourquoi ? insista-t-elle.

– Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi et que tu mérites d'être heureuse !

– Pourquoi es-tu là ? cria-t-elle.

– PARCE QUE JE T'AIME ! lui cria-t-il en retour, de désespoir.

Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa, à mesure que les échos de son cri s'éteignaient. Puis un grincement aigu se fit entendre et la porte se brisa en milles morceaux.

Hook se précipita à l'intérieur. Flora leva la tête à son approche, les joues mouillées de larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra longuement contre lui.

– Je vais te sortir de là, lui promit-il.

– Pourquoi m'aimes-tu ?

– C'est une drôle de question, ma belle, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Elle le supplia du regard de prendre sa questions au sérieux.

– Très bien, je vais y répondre puisque tu y tiens. Parce qu'on se ressemble beaucoup tous les deux, parce qu'on se comprend parfaitement aussi. J'aime ta compagnie, j'aime passer du temps avec toi, je me sens bien à tes côtés. Je me sens libre d'être moi-même.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Oui ! Quand Milah est morte, j'ai cru que mon cœur était mort avec elle. Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontres. Tu m'as fait confiance alors que tout le monde se méfiait de moi, à raison d'ailleurs ! Tu m'as forcé à voir au-delà de mon désir de vengeance. Tu m'a rappelé qui j'étais avant de devenir Hook. Avec toi, j'ai la possibilité d'être de nouveau Killian Jones, plutôt qu'un pirate alcoolique assoiffé de vengeance.

– Tu as une piètre opinion de toi-même, se moqua-t-elle.

– J'avais. Plus maintenant, grâce à toi. Tu m'as rappelé ce que cela faisait de compter pour quelqu'un et de compter sur cette personne en retour. Tu m'as rappelé que j'avais également droit au bonheur, à une seconde chance. Je t'aime pour tout cela et bien plus encore. Et ça me tue de te voir te fermer à tout cela par peur de souffrir une nouvelle fois.

– Ça fait trop mal... répliqua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

– Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, je te le promets. Je préférerais m'arracher le cœur et le broyer de mes propres mains plutôt que de te faire souffrir, lui déclara-t-il en lui relevant le menton.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que je tiens à toi plus qu'à ma propre vie, répondit-il en l'embrassant.

En réponse à ce baiser, l'éclat de glace que Flora avait dans le cœur fondit. Une intense lumière les engloba et le château de glace disparut.

Hook rouvrit les yeux le premier. N'écoutant pas les interrogations inquiètes des autres, il se pencha vers Flora, toujours endormie.

– Reviens-moi, je t'en prie ! l'implora-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Les paupières de Flora frémirent puis elle ouvrit enfin les yeux.

– Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit-elle avec une infinie douceur en posant sa main sur la sienne.

FIN


End file.
